


Mistletoe (Or Familiarity Breeds Casualty)

by thattardiskey



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Mistletoe, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattardiskey/pseuds/thattardiskey
Summary: The sprig of mistletoe in the Diaz house causes casual intimacy.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	Mistletoe (Or Familiarity Breeds Casualty)

No one was willing to fess up to the sprig of mistletoe in the doorway between the kitchen and living room of the Diaz household. It had rather mysteriously appeared during the multiday fest that was Christmas decorating.

It was Buck that said something about it first, as he and Eddie lingered in kitchen entryway, hoping Christopher might do his science homework if left alone. Their quiet conversation about the oil change Buck's Jeep need was dying out when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. In response, Eddie's eye's flicked upwards, catching on the bright red berries and shiny green leaves.

"Huh, look at that," he replied, "guess you're right," and leaned in for a chaste kiss. It was quick, like the hundreds of ones they had shared before in passing. "Weird place for it." 

"Yeah," the side of Buck's mouth quirked up, and he sarcastically started, "we're always walking through here, why would anyone ever put in such a busy spot?" He leaned in for another peck.

\--

It was truly a Christmas miracle, but everyone had the same day off in December, so the entire team and family was celebrating at Bobby and Athena's. It was a nice enough day to eat outside, and the meal was almost ready, which meant that those who weren't cooking were on table setting duty.

That's when it happened.

Eddie was headed back inside, having dropped off a rather decent sized casserole, and reached the doorway at the same moment as Buck, who shifted the bowl of mashed potatoes over onto the same arm as the corn, so that he could gently catch Eddie's movement. In a second they had shared a brief kiss, more of a brush faces, lips to cheeks, and switched places, continuing on the way to their locations, the moment gone but affection lingering.

After the table was set, and the meal started, the pair next to each other, Chimney looked over at them.

"What was up with," he used his fork to point to the door, "all that, by the way?"

"All what?" Buck asked, visibly confused.

"The faces and the waists and the cheeks?" Chimney replied, both matter-of-fact but confused at Buck's reply. "You guys don't do PDA-"

"Hey!" Buck said.

Hen, who along with the rest of the team had been watching this with great interest, jumped in amusement, "why does that offend you? Why?"

"Anyway," Chimney continued, attempting to launch his investigation before it just devolved into a group riling up, "I'm just saying, you guys barely hold hands, much less kiss. So that was pretty intense for you two."

"First of all," Buck said, riled up, "Eddie and I kiss and hold hands all the time – Eddie, hold my hand and kiss me."

"I'm eating, and already holding your hand."

"Fair points."

"Also, what did we even do? I still don't know what we did," Eddie asked.

"At the door into the house you two did like," Maddie, now also involved, attempted to do a one-person mock-up of the dance around her brother and Eddie did.

Buck and Eddie looked at each other with realization. They looked at each other for a second more, trying to come up with a succinct explanation. They did not come up with one.

They looked away from each other. They both started speaking.

"Oh that-"

"Well you see-"

"Eddie how about you-"

"Buck has a really good-"

They both stopped for a moment and regrouped, they looked at each other again, they decided, with a look, Buck was the designated speaker.

"We have this piece of mistletoe, well really it's holly, but that's not important, I guess, at home on the doorway, and you gotta kiss everytime right? 'Cause it's mistletoe, so we do, we've got it down, and I guess we just forgot it was our doorway –Eddie's doorway, sorry– because we were in a hurry, right, like we are at dinner or breakfast or whatever back home, so we just did what we do there, and kissed on the way, 'cause we do it a lot and have a lot of practice? Like we didn't think about it? I think that's it?" He went on without a breath, and ended with a glance over to Eddie, who looked a little stunned and nodded, "That's it."

The table sat for a second, before Karen spoke up. "Well, I think that's adorable."

"Evan, that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say," Maddie said, giggling, "I love it, and it is adorable, but you're the cheesiest."

Buck, in return, stuck his tongue out at his sister.


End file.
